


i fear no fate (i want no world)

by crossingwinter



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Rey, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Does that prevent me from writing more ABO? No., Does this fandom need more ABO? No., F/M, omega kylo, this is pure garbagio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:33:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossingwinter/pseuds/crossingwinter
Summary: Never leave me,she begs him silently, afraid of watching him fly away the way home had done the first time.  “What do you want?” she asks him instead.





	i fear no fate (i want no world)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ever-so-reylo (Ever_So_Reylo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_So_Reylo/gifts).



> Ever-So-Reylo, whose birthday it is today and who is responsible for this fic in at least 4 different ways yes I counted them.

_ Standard Regulation 4801.0384-1-B - Alphas do not require custody placements so long as they do not live in the vicinity of young and/or unmated Omegas. _

❖

Rey knows what laws are in theory.

She knows that somewhere, on systems with a greater population, with a higher density of humans at the very least, that there are regulations for people like her.

But she’s the only human she knows in Niima. For all she knows, she’s the only human on all of Jakku.

So whatever regulations exist about Alphas—they’re not for her. They’re irrelevant. They’re pointless.

But that’s also Jakku. Jakku’s not a place for law and order. Survival has nothing to do with law.

❖

Sometimes, Rey wonders if it was because she was an Alpha that it happened. That they left her.  _ They’ll be back for me, _ she thinks fiercely whenever she cleans her AT-AT. 

From everything she’s heard—and it’s not like she’s heard very much—Alphas aren’t supposed to be girls. Maybe they left her because they were afraid of what it would mean, because they’d lose her anyway because of some regulation or another. They’d come back for her when she was fully grown, when regulations wouldn’t matter the same way. Then they’d make up for lost time. They’d love her and she would keep them safe.

She’d learned how to keep people safe.

❖

She teaches herself to read.

She teaches herself to write.

She teaches herself to build.

She teaches herself to program.

She teaches herself to fight.

There’s not much else to do in the sands.

And there’s something that gnaws at her, preventing her from keeping still. 

She’ll wait for them—for as long as she needs to wait for them. They’ll be back for her.

But that doesn’t mean she doesn’t have things she can  _ do _ with her time.

❖

Maybe it’s because he smells  _ wrong _ and keeps grabbing her  _ hand _ that makes her bare her teeth. To make it worse, his  _ wrongness _ doesn’t overpower the sheer fear she smells in him as he sprints with her through the sands towards  _ that one’s garbage  _ because it’s the only ship remaining them after the TIEs destroy the quad-jumper. He goes for the cannons without being asked and she goes to the cockpit and somehow, some way, they make it off the planet alive.

He doesn’t smell afraid anymore when she next sees him, when they converge in the main bay. 

“I’m Finn,” he tells her, holding out a hand this time to shake.

“Rey,” she says.

He still smells wrong, but she’s also getting used to it. There’s something right in the wrong and it takes her a while to realize what it is.

_ He’s an Alpha too. _

_ He smells like me. _

_ Standard Regulation 4801.0301-2-A - Omegas born without a present Omega parent or guardian will be placed into protective custody. _

❖

“I saw him, Leia. I saw our son.”

“You’re sure?”

The General’s voice is tight.

The General also smells the same wrong-right that Finn does. 

Rey goes quiet, trying to listen.

She’d heard stories of Han Solo, but had never expected him to smell so bland. He does, though. He does, and yet his wife is an Alpha and their son—they have a son. In big heavy black that had masked his scent from her. 

She watches as the General’s back stiffens. 

She watches as the General’s shoulders sag.

❖

“Yes, they have a son,” C-3PO tells Rey when she asks. He sounds sad and BB-8 beeps consolingly up at him. “He was taken away when he presented at thirteen. He was always a wild boy, but the General—she was a Senator at the time—couldn’t very well defy the laws they’d put into place for the protection of Omegas. She did try. She tried to have him placed with her brother. Master Luke is also an Omega. But it didn’t last, for some reason. The Board ended up changing the placement.”

“When does his placement end?”

She wonders where Leia’s son is now. She wonders if he is waiting for his parents the way that she waited for hers.

“An Omega’s placement doesn’t end until they have mated,” C-3PO says simply. “And as far as I’m aware, Master Ben has not been claimed as a mate.”

❖

Rey doesn’t know if she believes in fate.

It’s hard to believe in fate, when you spent your life fighting Jakku to survive.

But it feels a little bit like fate—knowing that somewhere out there, Ben Solo is an Omega.

And even knowledge that he was with the First Order didn’t change that, somehow. 

Somehow, it made it seem even more like fate.

_ Standard Regulation 4801.0328-5-C - An Omega’s guardian has veto power over any Alphas who enter their presence. Alphas must cede to their decision in the interest of protecting the Omega’s wellbeing. _

❖

“I don’t think this is going to work,” Finn tells her.

“They don’t know about me,” Rey snaps. “We have to try, Finn.”

“And what if he doesn’t want to come home? What if he likes it where he is. This is  _ Kylo Ren _ we’re talking about.”

The name means nothing to her, but Finn had been with the First Order once. He doesn’t like to talk about it, and Rey doesn’t ask him, though questions like  _ You are an Alpha—why were you a stormtrooper?  _ and  _ Did you have friends? Did you care about any of them the way you care about me? _ flit across her mind from time to time. 

“And what if he does?” she asks.

“He’s not  _ you _ , Rey,” Finn points out.

“That doesn’t mean he might not want a home.”

Finn’s eyes are steady as he stares at her and BB-8 beeps, unhelpfully, that Rey sounds like she is in love without even having smelled him. And what if he smells horrible? Or what if he prefers Finn?

“If he prefers Finn, that’s his choice,” Rey says. “And I’ll—” She’ll be happy for Finn. Finn hasn’t had a family since he was small either. She can be happy for Finn and sad for herself at the same time.

❖

She doesn’t tell Han and Leia that she’s going. She knows they’ll put their feet down about it, say she can’t go, that it’s dangerous, that she’s young, untrained—whatever excuses they’d give to someone who hadn’t survived Jakku and who didn’t have the sandburnt determination to do whatever it is she sets her mind to. Sometimes, she thinks that it is Jakku more than her genetic code that made her an Alpha. Jakku either destroys you or you defy it and Rey had defied it with every fiber of her being.

She does tell Chewie, though.

Chewie, but only because he catches her in the hangar, hot-wiring a Resistance ship.

Chewie, and when she mentions Ben’s name, his eyes go glassy-bright and he says, “ _ Bring him home safely. No one else can. _ ”

Chewie, turning away and distracting a few of the hangar workers just long enough for Rey to steal a ship and fly to the stars. 

❖

“You are interested in my Omega?” Snoke’s voice is smooth like the burn gels that Rey could never afford. She’d always preferred food to skin-soothers.

Perhaps it is because his voice is so smooth that it sets the hair on the back of her neck on end. Perhaps it is because it is so smooth that she immediately decides she doesn’t trust him.

Or perhaps it is because he calls Ben Solo  _ his _ Omega.

“I am.”

“My Omega has no interest in Alphas.” The hologram of Snoke’s head leers at her.  _ Stupid girl,  _ he seems to say.  _ Foolish child. _

But Rey is neither stupid, nor foolish, nor a child. She leans back in her chair and cocks her head, and says, “How can he know that if he’s never scented me? Or do you consider me a threat to your ward’s safety such that you would deny my visitation?”

Snoke inclines his head, his beady blue eyes slightly narrowed. The TIEs guarding his ship stand down, and Rey approaches the  _ Supremacy _ .

❖

“Young Rey,” Snoke says when she is brought into his presence. The guards at her side wear white armor, and all she can think is that in another life, Finn might have been one of them. For that alone, she doesn’t know if she can bear them animosity, despite everything she knows about the First Order, despite everything she can guess about Snoke.

Snoke is unlike anyone she’s ever met before.

Everyone has a scent. Humans and nonhumans—even droids have a faint smell of the metal that makes up their core.

Snoke smells like nothing though—nothing at all. Not even the clinical, medicinal smell of suppressants. He gives off no odor, no anything.

“And why is it that you have interest in my knight? Do you wish him to nest for you, and carry your young? To be your home?” She hears the mockery in his words.

Rey shrugs, and cocks her head and Snoke raises an eyebrow at her.

“Ah. I see. You think his mother will love you if you bring her son to her. That is the way of it, then.” Rey’s mouth goes dry. That’s not why she’s done it, not really. But she sees the way that Kylo stiffens at the words. “Well—I leave you to try. Kylo.” He raises a hand and Rey sees a tall man in a black mask walk forward. He kneels before Snoke.

“Helmet off. Let her scent you.”

Slowly, the man raises his hands to his helmet. Rey hears a click and watches as he rests the helmet by his foot. Snoke reaches a hand out and caresses his face. “Remember who you are. Remember who you were born to be.”

And then the smell of him hits her and her knees buckle and her head spins.

_ Standard Regulation 4801.0389-4-N - An Alpha may not engage in sexual congress with an Omega during a first meeting approved by a guardian without the guardian’s explicit consent. _

❖

She would follow him anywhere.

She knows that. 

It’s disconcerting.

She has spent her whole life longing for her parents, longing for family. How had she been so foolish as to wait for  _ them _ when this was waiting for her.

She loses herself in the bowels of Snoke’s great ship, but she doesn’t care. She is not lost. Not so long as he is there.

He is tall, and broad of shoulder and he marches with a heavy stride through the ship. His hands are balled into fists in their black gloves. 

He leads her into a chamber and the door closes behind them, locking her in with him.  _ Dangerous _ , she thinks.  _ Keep control of yourself. _

What sweet heaven it is, to have his scent locked into the room around her. 

She has never felt more agitated. She has never felt more peace. 

“My mother sent you,” he says. His back is to her. His hands are still balled into fists. Does he know that when his back is to her, all she can do is stare between his shoulder blades, wondering what the transition of muscle to gland will feel like beneath her lips.

“She doesn’t know I’m here,” Rey responds. It is the truth. She is too lost in the scent of him to lie. She wouldn’t want to lie. 

“But she’s the reason you’re here,” he accuses.

“You’re the reason I’m here,” she says and in that moment it is the truth. Every motivation she’d had to come here, to throw herself into the enemy’s den, to risk her safety and her freedom because she gets the sense that Snoke would keep her here or kill her if it suited his whim, has completely left her mind. All that she cares about—all she is and has been and wants to be—is locked in this room with him. The whole galaxy could fall away and she would die happily, knowing that he was dying with her.

He stands very still.

“And do I please you, Alpha?”

Something about his tone catches her off guard. The words—they make her heart sing, but his tone...

“What’s wrong?” she asks him.

He still hasn’t turned to look at her. He is quivering, his muscles so very tense.

“Do I please you? It’s a simple question.”

“Not with that tone it’s not,” she says. If she could move, she’d put her hands on her hips, but she can’t move. If she moves even an inch but doesn’t end up touching him, her body will—she doesn’t know what. Explode. That feels about right. Explode. “You’re distressed,” she says. “Why?”

And he rounds on her.

“Because all my life, I have never been allowed to exist,” he snaps. “And the only time that anyone has given me any freedom at all, some  _ Alpha _ who smells like my mother appears at my door and wants to take it all away.”

She doesn’t think he’s aware of how close his face is to hers. In fact, she knows he’s not because when he stops growling at her, he stops quivering, stops breathing. His eyes widen, his mouth goes slack, and his pupils dilate in the center of dark irises. 

“It’s ok,” she whispers to him. “I feel it too.”

And he inhales, sharply.

“I don’t want to take your freedom from you,” she says quietly. There is power in a loud voice, she has learned, but more power in a quiet one. She could knock him on his knees with a whisper. “I want to give you freedom.”

“Snoke has given me freedom.” It sounds like every word passing through his lips is a war. “I can be who I want to be—it doesn’t matter that I am an Omega, or that the  _ Republic _ ,” he spits the word out like it’s the most vile of curses, “would strip me of any existence beyond that.”

“Has he?” Rey asks quietly. “Are you really free?” His eyes fall to her lips and she can tell he is trying to look away from them but he can’t. His face is flushed and his scent is growing thicker by the second. Rey reaches a hand out, raises it to his cheek but doesn’t touch him. “What do you want? Not Snoke. Not the Republic. What do  _ you _ want?”

And he moans as he presses his face into her hand.

❖

What he wants and what Rey wants conveniently overlap. His lips crash against hers and Rey has never kissed anyone, never so much as held someone in her arms, but she holds him and kisses him and runs her fingers through long, dark hair—the softest she has ever touched

What he wants and what Rey wants—how sweet a feeling it is, sweeter than anything Rey has ever felt, ever tasted as she runs her fingers up and down his cheeks and lets him moan into her mouth as she presses herself against him. He is sturdy, and tall, and warm—and she had forgotten just how cold space is until she feels the heat of him along every line of her. Jakku may have been a harsh home, but it made heat familiar to her, and Kylo—

Kylo is heat as she helps him fumble out of his top. Kylo is heat as she licks her way over his chest, relishing in the sweet taste of his sweat, the smoothness of his skin. He whimpers as she cups at the front of his trousers as he grows thicker and longer there.

_ Remember who you are,  _ Snoke had told him before he’d sent the two of them away.

He seems to be remembering.

They sink to the floor—his shirt is gone and he is tugging at Rey’s tunic and wrappings. She pulls them loose and straddles him, and there—this is what it is, not to be alone, to feel supported by someone. There are stars in his eyes as he looks up at her and he licks his lips twice as his eyes drip over her breasts, over the muscles of her stomach. He runs his fingers over them, along the grooves and ridges.

“Alpha,” he breathes and she leans forward until her lips are hovering above his. 

“Shh,” she tells him, resting her finger against his lips. Suddenly she doesn’t want to hear it. She knows she’s an Alpha. She is unabashed about being an Alpha. But he had wanted her to see him and she—she wants him to see her. 

He kisses the finger she has pressed to his lips and he whispers, “Rey,” and it’s sweeter than any jizz recording she’s ever heard in her life. “Rey,” he moans as she rocks her clothed hips against his. “Rey, please, Rey, I can’t—”

And he groans and she feels hot moisture beneath her. He is panting still, and there’s a flush across his chest, that Rey kisses her way across before burying her face in his neck.

He smells perfect, and it’s like the rest of the world recedes as she hides her face there in the comforting warmth, the musky smell of  _ Kylo _ that she doesn’t think she’ll ever be able to live without. She doesn’t know how she has lived without it. 

She licks him, licks at the gland in his neck, the scent of him all the more powerful for the pumping of his heart as he lies beneath her, recovering. She licks him until he’s rocking his hips up against hers again, whether consciously or unconsciously, she does not know. 

All she knows is that she had thought—had known—that this had been fated. And now, she knows, she had been right.

❖

“We’re going to get in trouble,” he whispers to her. She is splayed across his chest, both of them still wearing trousers but oh—oh those trousers are filthy with fluid. Rey has never been this wet in her entire life, and Kylo has no refractory period at all, it seems, and comes from the lightest touch. The heady smell of them fills the room, and all Rey can think is that this is what forever should smell like, what home should smell like. She’d never had a home before, had always thought she’d known what it would be when it arrived.

And she’d been right in some ways about that. She does know what it is, even if it’s not what she’d always imagined as she’d made herself continue, day after day, on Jakku.

_ Never leave me, _ she begs him silently, afraid of watching him fly away the way home had done the first time. “What do you want?” she asks him instead.

He nuzzles at her hair and holds her close.

“Can it be freedom?” he asks her quietly, “Whatever it is you and I have? Can it be freedom if I have to choose it?”

“You don’t have to,” she says and the words hurt more than anything she’s ever had to say.

“Yes I do,” he says, his arms tightening around her. “Please, Alpha—don’t leave me.”  _ Please, Alpha, want me.  _ She kisses him slowly, deeply, tasting his tongue, letting it dance with hers as she brushes her fingertips over his cheeks again. 

“You’ll come with me, then?” she asks him quietly. Beneath her own chest, she feels his heart start to beat faster. “You’ll be my home?”

He looks at her, his eyes hooded, his face tense now where it had been so relaxed a moment before.

“Are you going to ask me to go home to my parents?” he asks her quietly, and there’s an angry tick to his lips now. “You’re with the Resistance. Snoke knows it. Are you—did—”

“She doesn’t know I’m here,” Rey repeats. “And I won’t force you to go if you are determined not to,” she said sadly. She thought of Finn—the family she had found—and Chewie and Han—the legends of her youth—and Leia, who had made her unafraid of being a female Alpha for what felt like the first time in her life. She would let them go if it meant he’d be free, though. In a way, it would mean she was free too.

He reaches a hand up and cups her face. “But it makes you sad that I won’t consider it?” he asks her carefully.

“Yes,” she tells him, for she is determined never to lie to him. 

“Then I’ll consider it,” he tells her and draws her lips down to his again.

_ Standard Regulation 4801.0389-4-N - An Alpha who engages in sexual congress with an Omega prior to mating without the express consent of their guardian may be penalized with up to twenty years imprisonment.  _

❖

He smells like her. 

He smells so much like her. His face, where he’d licked her glands, his trousers where they’d soaked one another through layers of fabric, his lips.

He smells like her.

And she never wants that to change—especially when she knows she smells like him too.

❖

Snoke still smells like nothing at all, but Rey knows that he can smell  _ them _ from the way he leans forward in his thronelike seat as they approach.

Kylo has removed his mask and he is gripping one of Rey’s arms, though whether it is supposed to make her look like she is his captive or not, she cannot tell.  _ I am, though _ , she thinks.  _ He has captivated me. From the moment he took off his helmet. _

“And what’s this?” Snoke asks quietly, looking between them. “The first Alpha that comes along and you forget everything you are?”

Kylo doesn’t say a word, and Snoke—very audibly—sniffs. “Come closer.”

Neither of them move.

Then Rey is ripped from Kylo’s arm, dragged forward as if by magic until she is right in front of Snoke. He inhales more deeply.

“You,” he hisses at her. “Have broken the law.”

“I didn’t,” she says.

“Oh, you think I can’t recognize the smell of my Omega,” again as if Kylo were  _ his _ , “on you? Was he worth it—the future you could have had being lost to a windowless cell?”

“If we had,” Rey says, “then yes, he would have been.” He would have been, because she feels alive in a way she hadn’t known alive could feel.

And suddenly she’s flying through the air and crashing into a wall. It hurts her more than she will ever let Snoke see and a moment later she’s dragging herself to her feet again.

“I wish to claim him,” she says, the words ringing through the red room. “I wish to make him my mate, and give him the freedom you deny him.”

“You? Give him freedom? What Alpha has ever given an Omega freedom?  _ I _ have given him freedom. I have given him power, and legacy. You will weaken him, reduce him to a nesting hen. He is more than that. He is raw, untamed power.”

“And I would not take that from him,” Rey says.

“Liar. Foolish girl.”

“Do you deny my request?”

“You have violated the laws set in place to  _ protect _ Omegas from your kind. Surely you didn’t believe that I would entertain your request.” Snoke raises a hand and a moment later, Rey is surrounded by guards garbed in red. She glares at Snoke as he raises another hand and gestures to Kylo. “Come,” he says.

And Kylo obeys.

_ How can he think he is free? _ she wonders so very sadly as she watches him cross the room. He stands before Snoke who looks up at him. Then he kneels, and Snoke caresses his face. “I know you think you are in love with her,” croons the man as the guards grab hold of Rey’s arms and begin to drag her away. “Infatuation,” he says. “I have been protective of you, have wanted to keep you from just this. But soon you will forget her. Soon you will know that all this was to keep you free, that all this—”

But whatever  _ all this _ was for, Rey would never know because she hears a humming something ignite, hears a slash and turned to look at him over her shoulder and—

Kylo is standing there with a lightsaber in hand—red with a flaming crossguard. He levels it at the guards and commands in a deep voice that echoes through the room, “Release her.”

The guards don’t hesitate. One of them holds a vibroblade to Rey’s throat while the others rush Kylo.

The guard with his knife to Rey’s throat, however, had forgotten a simple, important fact: she was an Alpha. And everything she wanted was at risk.

She stamps on his foot, hard, and rips the dagger from his hand, ignoring the way it burns at the back of hers as she elbows him hard in the throat, ducking low to avoid a wild swing and throwing him over her hip so that he rolled away across the floor. Then, like the hellcat she’d been on Jakku, she flies to the other guards, stabbing one of them in the back through his armour and then grabbing his weapon—a longer bisento that she uses to trip one of the guards attacking Kylo.

Kylo is fighting like a dream, his strikes precise, his actions swift. He twirls the lightsaber almost lazily in his hand before killing the guard that Rey had tripped for him, and is swift to dispense with the other. When he approaches Rey, she expects him to take her in his arms—she wants nothing more than to feel the beating of his heart against hers—and he does, but not before killing the guard she’d stunned who is running for her, intent on attacking.

When he kisses her, everything goes still—or maybe that’s because they’ve killed everyone else in the room. When he kisses her, Rey feels steady and unafraid. When he kisses her, Rey feels whole.

❖

“Do we have to go back immediately?” he asks her as they board her ship again and take off into the stars. 

“What did you have in mind?” she replies. She’ll give him anything, really. Especially when he smells like that.

He swallows, making a chewing motion with his jaw. “You meant it?” he asks quietly.

“Meant what?” 

“That you wish to mate me?”

And oh, how beautiful he is, that nervous hope in his eyes, fear that she would say that it was a lie, that it was all for his mother, that none of it was for him, that it didn’t matter to her at all.

She sets the ship on auto-pilot and turns the captain’s seat to face him. 

“More than I’ve ever wanted anything,” she whispers. “And oh, how intensely I’ve wanted. But I’ll throw all that away if it means I can just have you.”

“I’m not asking you to throw it away,” he says almost guiltily. But he doesn’t know what it is, doesn’t understand.

“Wanting something that you can’t have and which doesn’t care if you want it…that’s not what I want,” she says. “No matter how much I want to hold out hope—I’d rather have you.”

She pulls him towards her and kisses him content, kisses him calm, her fingers climbing up his back until they are resting on that soft lump of gland between his shoulder blades.

He whimpers as Rey traces a circle there.

“May I?” she whispers.

His response is to pull his shirt off again and she had forgotten how much she loved the look of his chest and kisses her way across it. She can taste his sweat, and—faintly—herself. She loves that—the taste of them both in his sweat as she continues to rub that spot on his back, to hear him whimper as she draws his skin between her teeth and sucks a bruise into his chest.  _ Mine _ , she thinks.

She helps him unbuckle his belt, helps him strip down to his skin and god his cock is beautiful. So beautiful. She loves how flushed it is, and long, and thick, and her mouth is watering just looking at the way it juts out from his hips. She wants to taste it, wants to taste all of him, every part of him—his sweat, his cum, his hormones. She wants him to be the only thing she tastes from now on.

Without breaking eye contact, she licks a long stripe along the length of him and he moans, his hands balling into fists so tightly that his knuckles go white. He chokes out her name, and whines something incoherent and her hands find his hips, the muscles of his buttocks, massaging at them as she inches her fingers towards his hole.

“Please,” he begs her as her fingers hover near him and god how wet he is and, as she sinks her fingers inside him, how ready. How easily he accepts her, how he groans under her fingers and a moment later she’s finding the tip of his cock with her tongue and licking at it too. “Please, Alpha.”

Everything goes hazy, everything swirls—Rey’s tongue at his head, her fingers inside him, the room around her as his scent fills him and she hopes it sinks into the clothes she’s wearing. She hopes this smell never leaves, hopes he never leaves.

_ He won’t _ , she knows.  _ He won’t. He chose me. He refused to leave me behind. _

He comes in her mouth right as she’s thinking that and she decides, again, that it’s fate, and that fate has never tasted sweeter.

He sinks to his knees when he’s done, resting his head against her shoulder as he catches his breath. He buries his face in her neck, licking at her glands and Rey’s hands rub up and down his spine.  _ You’re safe,  _ she hopes her touch says.  _ You’re free. _

She wants him to be inside her when she did it, but she can’t think of how that would work. He is growing limp, and he wisas too large, and if he twists around in some contortion or another, there is no guarantee that it will work to begin with. So instead she settles for stripping off her own clothes as completely as he had done and how she loves the way he stares at her breasts, at her stomach, at the triangle of hair at her groin, stares at her as though he is seeing the moon for the first time.

She kneels behind him, kisses her way down his spine, past his gland until she’s reached his soaking ass. She kisses it, tongues it, relishes the flavor of him mixed with his own sweat before she kisses her way back up his spine again until her teeth are pressed against the gland.

His breath catches.

Does he know how soft his skin is?

Does he know how ripe he smells?

“Please,” he whispers again, and she hates making him beg. 

So she bites.

And it’s like she’s seeing the moon for the first time.

❖

She loses track of time too easily in space. It doesn’t surprise her, really. There’s no sun to keep track of her days, no stars to track her seasons. 

There’s just Ben now. Ben, again. Ben, because that’s what his mother calls him, and what Rey likes to call him when she’s stretched wide around him and coming apart. Ben, because they hadn’t gone back immediately, and Ben because they had gone back in the end.

There’s just Ben and Rey, and Rey and Ben, and the two of them merging time and time again, for as long or as little as they want, for as long or as little as they choose, whether she’s coming with a scream or a sigh.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel morally obligated to include [Jizz](http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Jizz) in every canon-based fic I write to spread the knowledge.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed! You can find me [here](http://crossingwinter.tumblr.com/reylo) on tumblr!


End file.
